


Touch

by StarsFleet



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/StarsFleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I had sent my first kiss, Cody, into a coma (which, unfortunately, he is still in), I had been hesitant about touching. But on the whole, I’ve learnt to deal with it.<br/>But with him, it’s s much more difficult to resist. He’s intoxicating sometimes, and it takes all of my willpower not to reach over and taste his faintly red lips.<br/>Gambit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

# Touch

Ever since I had sent my first kiss, Cody, into a coma (which, unfortunately, he is still in), I had been hesitant about touching.

I constantly check that my gloves are pulled tight past my wrists, that my shirt hasn’t ridden up, or that I haven’t accidentally exposed skin. The constant fear that I will accidentally brush past a person’s flesh, and send them spiraling into a permanent coma can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. But on the whole, I’ve learnt to deal with it.

But with him, it’s s much more difficult to resist. He’s intoxicating sometimes, and it takes all of my willpower not to reach over and taste his faintly red lips.

_Gambit._

There’s this look in his eyes that appears sometimes. I can never tell if it’s sorrow, or confusion, or happiness, or something in between. I’d like to think that maybe it’s him wishing he could touch me, to, but the look disappears beneath his glassy gaze before I can figure it out.

“You alright, chere?” 

Gambit’s low, Cajun voice rips me out of my thoughts. I shake my head slightly, turning to the side to glance up at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

He laughs, looking away from me, staring out the window of his room with a sigh. “That didn’t sound very convincing, Rogue.”

His concern is touching, and I smile. “It’s nothing.”

Gambit makes his way over to the bed, where I’m sitting. He crouches on all fours, the bed creaking under the shifted weight, grinning as his face is suddenly inches away from mine. He is so painfully close, so within reach, it breaks my heart that I won’t be able to feel that soft, tough skin of his.

“Tell me anyway. I don’t like it when something’s bothering you, chere.” 

I sigh with mock defeat, my eyes gravitating towards my lap. 

“I just want to be able to touch you, Rem.” I admit, before I can stop myself. His obvious surprise makes my cheeks flush with embarrassment, and I still try to avid his usually piercing gaze.

“Do you?” He wonders, his voice low, a little shaky. I look up at him, expecting a judging glance, only to find he is letting his tongue run across his lower lip, his eyes focused on my mouth. I can see the hunger in his eyes. 

“Yes,” I breathe, noticing the apparent rise in my temperature. His eyes flutter shut at the admission, and when he opens them I find something in his stare that I had never seen before.

_Lust._

“Kiss me, Anna Marie,” Gambit whispers, talking almost onto my lips now. I shiver, both at the level of affection, and the fear of what will happen if I do.

“Remy, what if I can’t control it or you can’t-” 

Gambit cuts me off, as he slams his mouth against mine; for the very first time tasting the sweet sensation that was my lips against his.

I have to stop myself from making some sort of noise of relief as I struggle for control and win, suppressing the absorption, suppressing my power. I can’t focus much on the kiss itself, because it takes all of my power to hold back. Gambit notices.

“No, no,” he pants, breaking away. “Let me control it. Just kiss me,” He insists, and I allow myself to get pulled back into another kiss, this one much more sweet and slow.

I begin to appreciate how good of a kisser he is. It isn’t just technique; it’s everything that feels so inexplicably right about his lips meshing against mine, languid and slow. 

He tastes like a brand new deck of cards, and something …else.

It is then I realize he is using his own ability to push my power back. I can almost taste the sparks of energy on my tongue.

And then before I know it, the atmosphere fills with want and hunger. Gambit grasps my covered arms and pulls me down on top of him, as his tongue battles for dominance in my mouth. I let him take control, submitting to his desire.

I spread my legs and straddle his hips, and he lets a low groan emanate in the back of his throat, as my hips dig into his.

“Wait,” he whispers, pulling apart and gasping for breath. “We should stop, I don’t-” He stopped, closing his eyes. “I might not be able to stop.” The last word was a whisper, and my eyes widen as I understand. We can touch now, but we’ll never be able to do anything more, will we?

“Okay. I wasn’t gonna, wasn’t thinkin’ we were gonna-”

“Shh, chere. It’s nice just kissing you. Just relax.” He says, at a low volume, into my ear.

He flips us over in one fluid motion, so that I’m trapped under him. His weight is kind of a comfortable pressure against me. He leans down, to press kisses against my neck, and I can feel the sparks he leaves, the energy exhilarating against my flesh. I cannot stop myself from letting out a gasp, arching my back up, trying to meet his hips, to get that addicting friction back.

“R-rogue.” Gambit stutters out, before kissing me full on the lips again. I can feel his lips turn up into a smile as he puts strong, constricting hands on either side of me, one bruising into my hip.

“We should, uh, we should stop,” I say, though my face is flushed with want, my eyes must be lust blown at this point, my hair is all mussed up, with a few white strands dangling in front of my face. Gambit nods understandingly, slowing getting up.

I bite my lip to stop myself from whining at the sudden loss of warmth, and follow Gambit off the bed. He stands, running his hand through his hair, and impulsively, I hug him from behind. My gloves wrap around his muscular torso, and I rest my head on my back. I can feel him tense at the contact, before he lays his hand over mine. A rush of affection surges through me like never before.

“I think I love you.” I blurt out in a whisper. I don’t think he hears, but apparently he does.

He breaks out of the embrace, and places a sweet, short kiss to my cheek. He leaves his mouth there, before moving up to my ear.

“Chere,” He says, so low I can barely even hear, “I think I love you, too.”


End file.
